Várias palavras
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: A inner de Sakura está ajudandoa a descrever Sasuke. [Oneshot][SasuSaku]


**Várias palavras**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**-oOo-**

Era mais uma manhã tranqüila na vila da folha, as pessoas saiam para trabalhar, os ninjas tomavam seus postos e as crianças se preparavam para mais um dia de brincadeiras e aventuras. Assim como todos, a ninja médica de olhos verdes também caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha com um sorriso animado nos lábios.

Já fazia alguns dias que certo Uchiha voltara e agora ir até sua casa cuidar dos afazeres domésticos começava a se tornar rotina na vida de Sakura.

Duas batidas leves soaram no interior da enorme mansão sendo seguidos pelo som de passos. Os cabelos negros de Sasuke estavam despenteados e ele ainda estava de bermuda e camiseta quando atendeu a porta. Não se importou em passar a impressão de que acabara de acordar, pois sabia muito bem quem era.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun! – a kunoichi de cabelos rosados cumprimentou alegremente o Uchiha.

– Hum, entre. - ele se limitou em responder monólogo e com um balançar de cabeça.

Ao dar espaço para a kunoichi passar, sentiu um cheiro diferente do que costumava sentir. Não era o suave cheiro de cerejas, mas sim um perfume enjoativo e doce.

- Sakura, que cheiro é esse? – o moreno perguntou curioso.

- Ah, é... Bom é... É um perfume que ganhei ontem. – ela respondeu atrapalhadamente, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno. Este acabou sem querer, levantando uma sobrancelha intrigado.

- Você está escondendo algo? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

– Na... Não! Por que estaria? – a rosada gaguejou.

– De quem você ganhou este perfume?

– De... Um paciente. – ela respondeu sem graça.

Estranhamente essas palavras causaram certa sensação de raiva no moreno, afinal sua companheira de time havia se tornado uma linda mulher, com vários pretendentes e muitas inimigas invejosas. Sem dizer nada, deu-lhe as costas subindo para seu quarto.

Sakura por sua vez, estava sem graça e constrangida. Aliviou-se ao ver Sasuke se afastar e voltando a sorrir seguiu até a área de serviços no intuito de começar o dia pelas roupas.

Encheu a máquina de lavar, e mesmo sob as queixas de Sasuke em não querer suas vestes cheirando flor, pôs o amaciante. Virou-se para pegar o sabão em pó e corou do dedão do pé à ponta de seu cabelo. Parado ao seu lado estava Sasuke, sem camisa lhe entregando suas roupas de dormir.

– Aproveita e lava estas roupas também. – disse o moreno bem próximo.

– Ha... Hai.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou ao ver a cara vermelha da garota.

Na mente da Haruno sua inner já começava a berrar entusiasmada.

_"Uma palavra para descrever Uchiha Sasuke: Gostoso! Faz alguma coisa mulher! Convida ele pra sair, já está ensaiando isso há dias."_

– Sakura? – chamou o Uchiha ao notar a repentina distração da amiga.

A rosada molhou seus lábios nervosamente, juntou toda a coragem que lhe restava e perguntou corando mais ainda:

– Sasuke-kun, será que você... Hum... Poderia ir até o hospital comigo hoje? Tem um paciente com uma doença estranha que talvez você conheça...

Inner Sakura – _"Burra! Que diabos de ninja médica é você?"_

Abaixou a cabeça tristemente, concordando com o que sua Inner lhe dizia, mas tal foi o espanto quando o Uchiha respondeu.

– Tudo bem, depois do almoço nós vamos.

O queixo de sua Inner caiu. E Sakura sem poder se conter abriu um enorme sorriso, ato que deixou o garoto a sua frente sem graça e se perguntando por que não recusou.

**-oOo-**

A caminho do hospital, Sakura caminhava lado a lado com Sasuke, ainda pensando em algum paciente doente para mostrar ao Uchiha. Estava tão distraída que quase não percebeu que Lee a chamava.

– Sakura-san, está indo para o hospital? – o sobrancelhudo perguntou alegremente, ignorando a presença de Sasuke.

– Ah, oi Lee-san. É, estou. – a rosada respondeu completamente constrangida.

– Gostou do perfume que eu te dei? – ele voltou a perguntar ainda entusiasmado, chamando a atenção de certo Uchiha.

_"Ah, então foi ele"_- pensou Sasuke _– "Sobrancelhudo duma figa! Quem disse que podia dar perfume pra Sakura. E o que eu estou pensando, não tenho nada a ver com isso." –_ aborrecido, debatia-se mentalmente procurando alguma idéia para mandar o rapaz embora. Sorriu triunfante quando esta surgiu.

– Hei Sakura, não é o paciente que te deu o perfume que está com uma doença desconhecida? – o Uchiha perguntou com tom inocente.

Os olhos de Lee se arregalaram como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

– Sakura-san, eu... Eu estou doente? – Lee gaguejou.

– Na... Não Lee-s... – a rosada tentou responder, mas foi cortada por seu companheiro, maldosamente se divertindo.

– Está sim. – disse o moreno - E tem apenas uma semana de vida.

– Na... Não é possível! Eu vou morrer? – o sobrancelhudo perguntou, ficando visivelmente desesperado.

– Vai, infelizmente. – Sasuke emendou, balançando a cabeça de forma teatral - A doença ainda vai derreter todos os seus órgãos internos.

Sem conseguir mais se conter, Lee levou as mãos à boca e desmaiou. Sakura lançou um olhar de reprovação para Sasuke, que parecia estar completamente satisfeito e correu para acudir o rapaz com cabeça de tigela.

– Sasuke-kun isso não foi certo. – repreendeu-o a médica-nin.

– Esse cara é um idiota. – bufou o moreno.

– Mesmo assim não foi certo. – disse se ajoelhando ao lado de Lee e levantando sua cabeça para descansar em seu colo. Sasuke sem entender por que fechou a cara com o ato de sua companheira de equipe.

– Desculpe se ele é tão importante assim pra você. – ele disse emburrado.

Inner Sakura – _"Uma palavra para descrever Uchiha Sasuke: Ciumento."_

– Na... Não tem nada a ver com ele ser importante pra mim. – a garota disse confusa.

– Deve ser mesmo importante para aceitar até os presentinhos dele...

Sakura se levantou de uma vez para encarar Sasuke emburrada, fazendo a cabeça mole de Lee bater no chão novamente.

– Se o problema é o perfume que o Lee-san me deu, então por que não me dá alguma coisa também, você sabe que eu iria até desmaiar de felicidade – gritou corando furiosamente.

O Uchiha ficou sem saída, afinal o que ela lhe disse era a mais pura verdade. Nunca lhe dera sequer um presentinho, mal lhe dava bom dia...

– Hunf. Vamos logo ao hospital ver o tal paciente – ele resmungou, tentando mudar de assunto.

– Não precisa! Depois eu dou um jeito nisso. Você sempre estraga tudo Sasuke! – disse a Haruno que em seguida deu-lhe as costas, deixando um Sasuke sem entender e um Lee quase acordando para trás.

– _"Como assim eu estrago tudo?" – _o moreno pensou sem entender.

Ao seu lado o garoto com o poder da juventude tentava se levantar do chão, ainda sentindo-se meio zonzo pelo baque da notícia.

– Ai minha cabeça. Onde está a Sakura-san? – ele perguntou.

– Foi comprar seu caixão – respondeu o Uchiha irritado e mau-humorado, virando-se rápido para ir embora e deixando o outro ainda mais desesperado.

– NÃOOOOO, EU PRECISO ACHAR O GAI-SENSEI! – choramingou, correndo em direção a casa de seu professor.

No dia seguinte apesar de Sakura ainda estar emburrada com Sasuke sentiu-se na obrigação de ir até a casa do Uchiha. Estava para sair quando olhou para a porta e viu que nesta se encontrava dois sacos de lixo para jogar. Aproveitou para deixá-los no cesto antes de começar seu dia.

Ao chegar ao latão de lixo do prédio onde morava, avistou uma figura conhecida se aproximar, também carregando um saco de lixo. Sakura estranhou. Por que Sasuke viria até seu prédio só para jogar o lixo?

Ele a encarou com seu costumeiro ar frio, ato que a deixou ainda mais furiosa. Socou com força os sacos no latão e esperou algum movimento parecido por parte do moreno, mas como este não se manifestou, a kunoichi colocou as mãos na cintura fazendo bico.

- Joga logo! – falou rispidamente.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha como se tivesse saído de um transe.

– Hum?

– Isso aí em suas mãos. – ela disse apontando para o saco - É pra jogar não é?

Ele observou o saco preto numa visível expressão de dúvida, deveria ou não? Fechou os olhos e suspirou decidido estendendo-o para a garota.

– Toma!

Sakura levantou a sobrancelha, enquanto fazia cara de nojo.

– Lixo? Não muito obrigada...

Sasuke perdeu a paciência e abriu o saco tirando de dentro um lindo buquê de flores do campo.

– Tô falando toma! – gritou irritado socando o buquê nas delicadas mãos da menina.

A Haruno estava surpresa demais pra falar algo então apenas recebeu o presente com os olhos arregalados.

Inner Sakura – _"Mil palavra para descrever Uchiha Sasuke: Fofo! Lindo! Maravilhoso! Perfeito! Deus grego!..._"

– Não disse que eu nunca te dei nada? Pois bem, estou lhe dando isso. – o moreno explicou perante a cara pasma de sua companheira.

– Mas... Por que tava dentro do saco de lixo? – ela perguntou.

– Você não queria que eu carregasse esse troço pela vila, queria? – ele lhe respondeu como se isto fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Diante da cara revoltada e cômica que o rapaz a sua frente fazia Sakura deixou escapar a gargalhada que a todo custo tentou segurar. Ele, é claro, ficou indignado.

– Você está rindo? Se não quer as flores então devolva!

– Não! Eu quero! Adorei! Obrigada Sasuke-kun. – ela lhe disse e num movimento rápido, agarrou o pescoço do moreno dando-lhe um breve selinho – Já que estamos trocando presentes... Este é o meu.

Sasuke corado como massa de tomate, ainda tentava manter sua pose.

– Não disse que ia desmaiar quando recebesse um presente meu? – ele perguntou.

– Você me carrega se eu desmaiar? – ela retrucou, fazendo uma cara sapeca.

Sasuke virou as costas para esconder as bochechas que cada vez mais ficavam vermelhas e com um meio sorriso completou:

– Você sempre estraga tudo...

**-oOo-**

Uma semana depois, Sasuke estava parado no saguão de entrada do hospital esperando sua recente namorada, quando encontra com Lee saindo todo alegre do hospital.

– Eu não morri Sasuke-kun! Eu não morri! – ele gritava dando pulos de felicidade e pagando o maior mico que Sasuke já vira. A Haruno se aproximou e curiosa observou a cena.

– Nossa! O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou.

– Não morri Sakura-san! Pode devolver o caixão! – Lee disse enquanto pegava a mão de Sakura e enlaçava-a entre seus dedos.

Sasuke, por sua vez, olhou feio para o sobrancelhudo e se aproximou pondo a mão no ombro da kunoichi.

– Não! – ele retrucou - É melhor guardar o caixão, você não morreu ainda. Algumas pessoas duram mais dias que outras... Não está se sentindo enjoado?

Lee ficou verde pondo as mãos na boca como se fosse vomitar e saiu correndo e gritando.

– NÃO! GAI-SENSEI!

A jovem médica-nin virou-se para seu namorado e com um olhar de reprovação lhe disse:

– Sasuke-kun isso foi maldade!

Este apenas deu um de seus tortos sorrisos e respondeu calmamente depositando um doce beijo nos lábios da rosada.

– Apenas cuido do que é meu, querida... Apenas isso.

_Inner Sakura - Mais uma palavra para descrever Uchiha Sasuke: Possessivo..._

**Fim.**

Oneshot SasuSaku, ando sem inspiração. Desculpem se ficou chata...

Por favor deixem um comentariozinho onegai...

Bjs gente, até a próxima.


End file.
